Valentine You-chan
by OuMiyuki
Summary: It's Valentine's Day with You-chan. (here we see how You-chan spends Valentine's with each of the girls) (YouRuby, YouMaru, ChikaYou, KananYou, DiaYou, YouYoshi, YouMari, YouRiko, HonoYou)
1. Pocky Confessions

Ch1 - Pocky confessions (RubyYou)

Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Ruby finds the courage to confess.

 **Author Notes**

 **Other stories tend to get written when I want to write something else: Thought to write ChikaYou…RubyYou appears instead. B)**

 **But Ruby x You is adorable. =w=**

* * *

You received lots of chocolates, sweets and candy this Valentine, so she opened an easy to consume choice – pocky, to eat. Munching on her third stick now, she wonders idly to herself when the other seven members of Aqours would assemble in the clubroom.

Seven because apart from her, a shy and soft spoken red haired girl sits across You, and has been fidgeting about, stealing glances to the ash-brunette every now and then when she thinks You won't notice. Nervous that she's alone in a room with the very popular second year who happens to be the person she realized recently she has fallen in love with.

 _Ahh…I think my heart is going to beat out of my chest if it doesn't calm down soon…_

The first year places a hand over her chest where her heart was beating rapidly. She slowly raises her head to look at her crush again, but almost instantly regrets it as her heart skipped a beat and stomach did a flip as You's clear, blue eyes caught hers, a friendly smile offered.

 _Pigii! You-chan is looking at me!_

"Want some? You don't have to hold back." The ash-brunette pointed to the pocky box she had placed in the middle of the table so Ruby can help herself to some, though the first year haven't reached over for any and have been glancing towards You for the ten minutes that they have been in the clubroom together.

 _P-Pocky..? Oh._

An idea popped into the redhead's mind and she quickly gets off her chair to move over to where the ash-brunette is seated, quickly pulling another chair over to sit beside her senior. She's glad the nerves only returned after she sat, else she would be stuck standing and crying to herself on the inside to be more courageous and just sit beside You or confess to You already.

 _T-This way I can sit closer to You-chan…_

Ruby hangs her head; unable to make eye contact with You's curious blues looking at her. "Um…This way…we can eat the pocky easier…" Ruby demonstrates her point by turning the pocky box back to facing its owner and she pulls a pocky stick half way out before letting go, her hands back on her lap.

 _If I can find the courage to tell You-chan that I love her today…_

The ash-brunette chuckles. "Not going to take one?"

"Later…" Ruby mumbles, fingers fidgeting about.

You hums an okay as she took the pocky that Ruby left partly out of the box and bites half off. You's munching sounds filled Ruby's head, along with her racing heart as the background music.

 _If I p-play the p-pocky game with You-chan…_

You relaxes in her seat as she shortens the pocky stick in her mouth a little more with continued gnaws, hands crossed above her stomach.

 _My feelings will be able to get across to You-chan…I think!_

The pocky that You was taking her time to eat was left with another 3cm or so.

 _I should do it quick…before You-chan finishes her pocky…and before anyone comes in!_

Ruby stands abruptly and as before, hurries with her plan; both shaking hands on her crush's shoulder, body half leaning and almost sitting on her crush's lap, eyes shut tight, and mouth on her crush's. Ruby expected more pocky to enter her mouth but was surprised to not even taste or feel the chocolate stick, instead all her senses was screaming to her brain was – _You-chan's lips! I'm kissing You-chan!_

As for You, when her junior's hands gripped her shoulder suddenly and the chair crashed to the floor noisily, the remainder of the pocky was crushed without warning from You closing her mouth in surprise. She then very roughly swallows the broken biscuit when the redhead presses those soft, innocent lips to hers. You's entire body tenses.

 _Mm… I really am kissing You-chan…_

Ruby didn't want to move away, however she was out of oxygen, so she pulls away slightly to gasp for air, sitting onto You's lap subconsciously, simply wanting to let her legs rest. You place her hands on Ruby's waist and back subconsciously, simply not wanting Ruby to fall.

"Haah…Haah…" Ruby breathes heavily; You too was taking in air though not as noisily.

After some time, Ruby speaks up again. "Um…You-chan…" Green eyes reflecting how nervous and scared she was stared into patient and searching blue ones. "I…I like you, You-chan!"

You nods slowly, eyes never breaking eye contact with the redhead and speaking slowly. "I like you too."

 _Eh?! You-chan likes me too?!_

"I…I like _like_ you…" Ruby repeats and emphasizes the word 'like'.

You nods again. "I like _like_ you too, Ruby-chan."

 _Pii..! You-chan..?_

Ruby shakes her head, her pigtails flailing along cutely, a matching cute pout on too. "I _love_ you, You-chan."

 _I love you, You-chan._

You chuckles, mirth in her blue eyes. "Why do you think I don't understand what you're saying Ruby-chan?"

 _Why do I..?_

Ruby's eyes widen. Why doesn't she believe that her crush understands and actually feels the same way? "Eh? Um, that's…because…eh…er…You-chan is…"

"I know, I know. Not the smartest when it comes to love." You smiles that lopsided, adorable yet charming smile Ruby likes.

Ruby quickly shakes her head to object. "I didn't mean that!"

You sits straighter and presses her forehead to Ruby's, loving the scarce distance between the two of them and loving the close up feeling of a blushing Ruby. "I _love_ you, Ruby-chan. I know that."

You closes the gap between their lips, savouring their second kiss. Ruby mimics You and lets her eyes flutter shut as she wraps her hands around You's neck. Ruby figures she'd love kissing You until she's out of breath. And this is just their second kiss. Ruby can't wait for the third, fourth and so on. Ruby is glad she found the courage to play the pocky game with the girl she now knows loves her back.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Multi chapter this shall be. OwO Because I'm gonna write for each You pairing. XD (It's all because of that UR Valentine You!)**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ ^w^ And have some pocky. You-chan has plenty to share. XD**


	2. Romance in the Library

Ch2 - Romance in the Library

Summary: Hanamaru knows the definition of love and have read many romance books, but she's not entirely sure she understands and wants to confirm if what she's feeling for You is love.

 **Author Notes**

 _ **Italics are stories that Maru read and she's remembering them, or they are thoughts. :)**_

 **May you enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 _The princess who was finally free from the stiff traditions and restrictions of the royal family skips through her town smiling, waving to citizens who returns the wave as energetically. She stops mid skip when she notices a familiar and warm silhouette two metres ahead, a grin pulls high as her heart begins to race faster._

" _You-kun!" The princess jumps the unexpecting knight who simply smiles gently to her; causing her heart to skip and a blush to cover her cheeks and ears. "What are you smiling at?"_

 _The knight's smile broadens, his pearly whites so pure as his love for the princess. His strong hands guided the princess from behind to the front in his arms – a protective hold. "My kingdom, my love, my princess."_

 _The princess rings her hand around the knight's neck. "Show me you love me."_

 _The knight gladly obliged as he leaned in, meeting the princess halfway. Their lips met and their hearts beat in sync. "I love you, princess."_

" _I love you, You-kun."_

Hanamaru closes the book to another romance novel she picked up from the selection of recommendations she got from the school's library and her senior, Riko who suggested some romance manga/doujin for her to read and reference.

"This was a heart-warming story where a princess shackled by her kingdom's laws is saved by her loyal knight so that the two can do their best to re-establish their kingdom to one of upright laws and healthy towns, while they fall in love in the process…and be together…affirmed with a kiss…zura…" The avid book reader releases a soft sigh of satisfaction she felt from the good read, but her hand lingered above the book as she wore a lonely and thoughtful expression.

 _I wonder what love really feels like, zura. And why did I think of You-chan as I read the story…_

Hanamaru glances over to a thin manga titled "Kiss and Love" that a certain auburn haired pianist passed to her with heart-filled eyes and told Hanamaru that this book was a good, straightforward telling of true and sweet love. And not disappointing, Hanamaru turned red in the face many times while reading and have come to a conclusion that it is through kisses that love is understood and conveyed.

 _The characters in "Kiss and Love" really don't hold back in getting intimate…_

The brunette flips the book open to a random page as she remembered the scene.

" _You-chan! Do you really love me?" Maru shouts, tears at the brim of her eyes as she clutched her skirt tightly._

 _You blinks her own set of tears away, though futile as more filled her eyes. "Of course, I do!"_

 _Maru moves to turn away but is swiftly stopped in the next panel in which You cups Maru's face with one hand and the other pulling Maru from the waist, closer to her. Maru's eyes widens, the tears glistening and falling from her eyes as You kisses her._

 _Separating in the next page, You rests her head on Maru's, a tearful smile on her face. "I love you, Maru. Don't ever think otherwise."_

" _You-chan…I love you too!" Maru rubs her tears away haphazardly before leaning in to nuzzle their noses as they always do. You reciprocating._

Hanamaru sighs forlornly. "Their love really is sweet…but why did I imagine myself and You-chan again, zura..!"

The book lover that was red in the face was about to shut the book when the sound of the door opening and closing caught her attention. She looks up to see You grinning sheepishly at her. "You-chan?"

 _Ah, I can't stop looking at her lips, zura._

"Hey, Hanamaru-chan. Sorry to intrude. But I'm a little exhausted from being stopped by many girls." The ash-brunette gave a short laugh as she lifted a bag containing the many chocolates she received this Valentine's Day.

The librarian shakes her head and gave her senior an understanding smile. "You're not intruding at all. Feel free to rest here."

 _You-chan really is popular…I only received chocolates from Ruby-chan, Dia-chan and Yoshiko-chan… And I know they are obligatory chocolates, while Yoshiko-chan's are for her rituals…_

Hanamaru could not help but giggle as she imagined Yoshiko all dressed in her black robe and magic circle drawn, starts chanting something to the bags of chocolates bought before she gives them out.

"What's got you laughing, Hanamaru-chan?" The second year makes herself comfortable at a table close to the counter the first year was behind.

Yellow eyes focused onto the ash-brunette smiling at her, and again, she found it hard to not look away from those lips. The smile was calming somehow.

 _You-chan has a beautiful smile…zura._

"Ah, well…I was thinking that Yoshiko-chan probably "cursed" the chocolates before she gave them to me." Hanamaru stands from her seat and goes over to where You is, preferring to sit closer.

You chuckles. "Oh, I can see that happening. I received some too. I think I ate it already though."

"Already?" Hanamaru was surprised to say the least, perhaps her senior felt that she had to begin early or the chocolates would be too much to bring home.

 _Or does You-chan like Yoshiko-chan…so she proved her point by eating them first…_

"Yeah. Yoshiko-chan said to try them at let her know if it tasted good. So I did. She shouted something along the lines of 'I didn't mean now!' and 'It's not like I'm glad you think it's nice!' before she ran off though." The ash-brunette shrugs to show that she didn't really understand the Fallen Angel's uproar.

 _Oh…You-chan just ate them because of what Yoshiko-chan said to everyone she gives the chocolate to, zura… That's a relief._

Hanamaru blinks as she felt her palms get slightly sweaty.

 _Why did I find it a relief, zura?_

"…maru-chan. Hanamaru-chan."

"Eh? Yes?" The brunette breaks out of her thoughts, looking back at You's bright blue eyes and then resting on the swimmer's pink lips.

 _Will I find out if I kiss You-chan, zura?_

Hanamaru's cheeks turns a shade of red at that thought, the books she has been reading lately is really influencing her.

"Want some chocolate? I've got a lot." You starts taking out various chocolates that came in wrappers and some not for the first year to take her pick.

 _I do want to know the reason why my palms get sweaty and nervous when You-chan is around, zura…And why my heart seems to quicken when I hear You-chan's voice…And why…why I can't stop looking at You-chan's lips, zura…_

"Mm…" Hanamaru eyes a rectangular box of chocolates, or more specifically chocolate sticks which bring another manga called "The Science of Love" and a particular scene involving pocky to appear in the brunette's mind.

" _By our research, when our heart beat accelerates and our focus narrows to that of only that other person. It would indicate that what we are feeling is love." Maru explains the theory._

 _You holds up the pocky stick in her hand. "Let's try it then. And we'll know if we are really in love with each other."_

 _Maru nods, and they bring one end each of the chocolate stick into their mouth. Slowly but surely, biting closer and closer; blushes illuminating their nearing faces, the SFX in bubbly text read "Doki Doki Doki Doki" all about as Maru and You's heart raced._

" _Ah…All I can see is You…and her beautiful eyes…"_

" _Ah…All I can see is Maru…and her alluring lips…"_

 _And as their lips met, everything seems to fall into place and made sense. Maru and You are indeed in love with one another._

"Let's play the pocky game, zura." Hanamaru surprises herself from the conviction in her voice.

 _I want to confirm my love for You-chan, zura._

"Sure, you can have the pocky- Wait, what?!" You jumps a little when the request clicks in her head, the ash-brunette blushes. "T-T-The pocky game..? That pocky game?"

 _You-chan is cute when she's embarrassed, zura._

Hanamaru nods, yellow eyes not looking away from her senior's blue eyes.

You looks to the side, a hand on her neck. "Um…You sure it's okay to break the no eating in library rule?"

Hanamaru takes a pocky stick out and holds it between them, determination not faltering. "I tend to eat here during lunch break too."

The ash-brunette chuckles nervously and attempts to tease. "I didn't know Hanamaru-chan was a rule breaker."

"Please, zura." Hanamaru speaks in a soft whisper, though the need and desire to carry through with the pocky game reached her senior as You stopped looking away.

 _I really want to know if you love me too, zura…_

"Okay…" You murmurs, she was really embarrassed at how forward the first year was being. And she's supposed to be the older one.

 _I definitely can't tear my eyes away from You-chan, zura…_

Hanamaru notes as they each take bites of the pocky stick connected from each end in their mouths. They were soon nose to nose, but before the ash-brunette can break the pocky stick, Hanamaru pushes forth to close the gap between their lips.

 _You-chan's lips are shaking…but they are so soft and warm, zura…_

The red on the swimmer's ears got darker as steam threatened to pour out of her head, despite the loud and crazily fast pounding of her heart, You moves her head slightly so that her lips pressed closer to Hanamaru's. This caught the first year off guard, not that Hanamaru minds.

 _You-chan…_

When their lips finally separate, You buried her burning face in her hands, while Hanamaru pulls the chair closer to sit.

"You-chan…" Hanamaru began.

 _I love you, zura…_

"Y-Yeah?" You peeks from behind her hands, hands that are sweaty from nervousness too.

 _Do you?_

"I understand now." Hanamaru brings both hands clasped together close to where her racing heart is.

You was a blushing and stuttering mess and found it hard to look in the first year's direction without wanting to stare at those plump lips she just kissed with, and wanting to kiss her again. "W-What do you understand, H-Hanamaru-chan?"

"That I'm in love with you, zura." Hanamaru smiles to the girl she knows she's in love with; a look of pure happiness.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **~w~ I think the library's air conditioning has stopped…**

 **L-Leave a comment if you l-like…And again, there's an array of chocolates to choose from. Feel free to take your pick. =v=**

 **I hope I wrote them well. I never written Hanamaru, so I hope I did okay. :)**


	3. Chocolate Flavoured Jealousy

Chocolate Flavoured Jealousy

Summary: Chika stresses about giving chocolates to You on Valentine's Day, gets (kind of) unreasonably jealous, and falls deeper in love with You.

 **Author Notes**

 **A long chapter took longer. =v= (and I was out the whole day yesterday. O,O)**

 **Now what was that about** _ **possessive Chika**_ **? Hahas.**

 **May you enjoy! XD**

* * *

THUD. "Ack!" A rather loud sound of something or rather, _someone_ dropping to the floor accompanied by a groan of pain. "Nn…aa…uu…." The girl who was groaning and rolling on her bed till she fell to the floor continued her whines from the floor.

 _You-chan…Valentine's Day…You-chan…Chocolates…You-chan…A million admirers…You-chan…Mountains of gifts…You-chan…Normalzilla Chika…_

"AH, MOU!" The girl pushes herself off the floor and messily enters the balcony to seek advice from her neighbour. "Riko-chaaaan…!"

 _I can't do this! You-chan won't even notice me tomorrow because I'm just normal!_

The neighbour sighs purposefully loud and opens her curtain and window to step into her balcony. "What is it, Chika-chan? I can hear you even after I closed the windows."

 _You shouldn't be closing the windows._

Chika pouts hard, though her face was squashed on the railing, unable to find the positive energy to keep her head up. "Help me, Riko-chaaan…" Chika pleas as her red eyes watered up.

Riko sighs yet again. "I already did. You _did_ do as I told you, right?"

 _Make homemade chocolates for You-chan and steal her stomach and heart._

The orangehead turns her head to squash the other side of her cheeks. "I did… It wasn't easy! Baking a whole bunch of chocolates! _Couldn't I just buy them…_ " The lazy second year complained under her breath, though Riko could already assume which complain the orangehead was muttering since Chika approached her for love advice and she heard of the school's kitchen catastrophe incident – fallen pots and pans, chocolate stains covering the cabinets, stoves and table tops, messy sinks and smoke escaping the kitchen.

"There's a chance that other girls will be buying chocolates for You-chan already as you said. So you've got to be different and special, Chika-chan. And you said you thought of a one of a kind pattern for her right?" Riko laid out the reasons and facts on Chika _again_.

 _Very one of a kind! It represents You-chan and I…_

Chika turns to rest her chin on the railing now. "Ye-s~"

"So you'll be fine." The auburn haired girl smiles satisfied and turns to return to her room, hoping for a quiet night before Valentine's Day.

"No! Riko-chan! What if I don't get to give You-chan the chocolates?" Chika stops Riko before she could make her escape.

"Why would you be unable to?" Riko speaks slowly and tries her best to not lose her patience.

Chika stands straight abruptly; her red eyes seemed to have fear swimming in them. "Because it's Valentine's Day!"

 _All those people…_

Riko furrows her eyebrows, unable to make sense of what Chika is trying to imply. "So?"

Chika shakes her head in exasperation. "You've never experienced a You-chan Valentine's Day. It's crazy. You-chan will be swamped and busy with confessions. There was even that time with the old lady-"

"An old lady asked You-chan out?" Riko asked incredulously, suddenly much awake despite the time.

"Huh? Oh, no. You-chan stopped to help an old lady cross the road on Valentine's Day." Chika laughs.

 _Why would Riko-chan even think an old lady would ask You-chan out? Pft._

"What…" Riko was exhausted from Chika's seemingly uncalled for worry for Valentine's Day and randomness that has nothing to do with Valentine's Day.

 _But because You-chan is so cool, many people started noticing her and falling for her again!_

"After that her admirers increased! It's a big thing, Riko-chan. What if You-chan happens to help a lost kid or a pregnant lady or-"

"All those would be good things, Chika-chan." The pianist stops the over active imagination of the orangehead opposite of her from going too off tangent. "Just…Just head to school earlier and meet You-chan first. That should work, right?" Riko nods to herself, finding the idea ingenious.

Chika looks thoughtful for a moment. "I'll try."

 _Better go set that alarm…_

* * *

"Ahh!" Chika wakes with a scream. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The leader of Aqours kicks the blanket aside and runs about the room and house to get ready for school. She's not going to be late for class but she was going to be late in catching her best friend because she forgot to set an earlier alarm before she fell asleep.

 _How many chocolates will You-chan receive by the time I reach school?_

"Chika! You're being too noisy!" Mito shouts from below, and even though a shudder of fear runs through Chika, she doesn't stop her noisy stumbling and running through the inn.

"I'm sorry, Mito-nee! But my love life depends on this!" The orangehead was putting a shoe on when she remembers about her handmade chocolates for a certain ash-brunette childhood friend. "Ah! Chocolates!" The orangehead scampers back to the refrigerator before rushing out again. "See you later!"

Her older sisters stand around to see their little sister go. "What's this about her love life?"

"It's Valentine's Day today."

"You already swore to marry our baka Chika when she was four."

Shima laughs. "Our Chika doesn't remember that."

Mito shakes her head. "Well, gotta let Chika do something for You every once in a while I guess."

Shima smiles. "True."

* * *

The leader of Aqours reaches the school in record timing as she biked halfway to the forest before sprinting through it into the school grounds. Now panting and heaving from the exertion, she puts her hands into her school bag to make sure her chocolates for You was still around, a tired smile on her lips as she picks up the pace to get to her best friend as soon as her legs could bring her.

 _I hope You-chan will like the chocolates!_

.

.

.

The chocolates Chika baked especially for You had to wait. As there was a huge crowd and long queue in the second year classroom in which You stands by her table a broad smile to the people swarming around to hand her chocolates, plus a bright "Thank you!" in the swimmer's peppy tone which makes Chika's heart pound faster and other girls with lesser immunity swoon.

 _Ah, You-chan is too busy with all those other girls to even notice me…_

Chika's shoulders drooped as she drags her feet to an empty table since her table was blocked by the crowd; the crowd that the orangehead noticed had a mix of people who shouldn't be here such as middle schoolers and girls from other high schools in Numazu.

 _What the- Isn't that trespassing school grounds?_

The crowd begins to die out after a loud, unsynchronized call of goodbyes, well wishes and praises for one Watanabe You echoes all the way to level one and two. You keeps up the happy smile and waves until the last girl filters out before she lets out a breath.

"Woo! That was crazy. Good morning, Chika-chan!" You turns to the orangehead immediately and Chika herself could not help but return a wide, dumb smile.

 _I've got all of You-chan's attention now!_

"Good morning, You-chan. You sure are popular. Did you notice the middle school girls?" Chika teases as a form of escape from having to bring up her own chocolates right away.

 _Ah, why am I hesitating? I should just bring out the chocolates and throw it at You-chan! Okay, maybe not throw it… But..!_

You chuckles while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah, they said that they saw us perform and are cheering for us. That's kind of embarrassing, huh?"

 _You mean they saw_ _ **you**_ _performing. And are cheering for_ _ **you**_ _. Sheesh. You-chan is such a blockhead._

"I guess it is. Are you blushing, Watanabe-san~?" Chika prods her elbow against You's sides, again hiding that she was jealous of her best friend giving attention to those middle schoolers instead of her. She's right here supporting You!

"I'm not. Stop that, Chika-chan." You shakes her head to brush off the blush on her cheeks as she takes a random chocolate box from her table to eat some. "Want one? Something sweet to keep us focused in class."

 _Uu…You-chan is eating someone else's chocolate already! If I don't give her my chocolates soon, she'll be too full to have any!_

"Um, You-chan-"

You was waiting patiently, blue eyes never once looking away from the orangehead, however, just as Chika was going to bring up the chocolates in her bag, the teacher steps in.

"Get to your seats, class."

"Geh!" Chika could not help but make a sound of upset.

"Takami."

"Sorry!" Chika hurries to her seat.

 _Lost my chance to tell You-chan I made her chocolates… Haa…_

Chika sighs in her seat, not noticing You looking her way with a slightly lonely look.

* * *

"Nn… Nn, nn, nn. Nn…" Chika kept making soft grunts as her eyes kept glancing over to where You is sitting beside her…and sneaking chocolates into her mouth every now and then.

 _Baka You-chan! Stop eating other girls' chocolates in front of me!_

Chika drops her pencil, her notebook was only filled with absent-minded scribbles and the words "Baka You-chan" and "I love you" with an arrow pointed to those "Baka You-chan" written in hiragana and a small sketch of You. Chika blushes at her own writing before she slumps her face to the table, turning to blatantly stare at her best friend.

 _She's eating some expensive looking chocolate now…_

Chika puffs her cheeks out and without thinking, threw her eraser at You.

 _You should only eat mine!_

The ash-brunette looks over after being surprised by an eraser hitting her on the head. Chika thought she was going to get chided, but instead, You grins at her, and stretches her hand out with the mikan-shaped eraser in hand.

Chika turns her burning red face away from You as she takes the mikan eraser back.

 _Baka You-chan! Baka You-chan! Baka You-chan! What's with that grin? Uu…She's so cute!_

The rest of the lesson did not enter Chika's head at all.

* * *

The very second the bell rang for lunch, Chika jumps to her feet and grabs You's hand, pulling the two out of the classroom.

 _Gotta get You-chan alone!_

"C-Chika-chan?" The taken by surprise swimmer asks for an explanation though she doesn't really mind; she would follow wherever Chika wants to go, she made up her mind long ago.

"Let's eat lunch together." Chika tugs You towards the cafeteria, not waiting for an answer, and not risking a chance for someone to realize it's You out in the open.

 _If we're eating and the topic is about food, I can bring up chocolates and give- AH! I forgot to take the chocolates out of my bag!_

Chika stops abruptly and turns to head back to class, but her best friend she was pulling along did not expect that; so You's legs crossed with Chika's and the orangehead was sent tumbling back to the cafeteria. Or would have been if You's free arm didn't catch the falling orangehead – leading to the two being in a position as though they were dancing tango; Chika tilted towards the floor with You holding her dynamically and securely.

 _This is b-b-b-b-bad! This position just makes You-chan look even more charming! Ahh!_

The leader of Aqours screamed in her mind and covered her face with her hands, she didn't need a mirror to know that her face was probably red like strawberries. You's chuckling that came after was not helping her situation either.

"Chika-chan, you're not even trying to stand. Do you like being held by me so much?" The ash-brunette teases as she raises her best friend back to a proper standing position.

 _It's not that! I like that! But that's not why! Ahh! This is so infuriating!_

Chika pushes her hands onto You's in an attempt to cover the designer's eyes; but You already caught Chika's upset, blushing, embarrassed look. "Hey! Chika-chan!"

"This is all your fault, you know that?" The orangehead continues pushing against You's face.

 _It's your fault that I forgot to bring the chocolates I made for you. And your fault I fell earlier! And your fault that my face is all red…_

Chika pouts at the last thought; when did she fall so hard for her best friend?

"Look, there's an open spot there." You takes Chika's hand into hers and leads her to an open spot of the cafeteria. "What do you wanna eat? I can get it for you."

 _And you're still being so nice even though I was being unreasonable earlier. Mou!_

"I'll go buy something. You-chan can guard the table." Chika grins cheekily on the outside. If she pouts any longer, You might ask her what's wrong and she might have to confess in the middle of the cafeteria without her chocolates; that doesn't sound cool or smooth at all.

"I'll be right here guarding our table!" The ash-brunette smiles broadly and salutes. Chika laughs; she loves You when she plays along like that.

 _I'll buy something we both can eat!_

.

.

.

Not five minutes have passed and the orangehead had competition as she returns with her tray of food, a scowl directed at the three other girls talking to _her_ best friend.

 _I should have made You-chan wear a mask or something!_

"Watanabe-san, thank you for letting us sit with you. The cafeteria is really crowded today." One of the girls comment with enthusiasm, the way she said 'Watanabe-san' with reverence made Chika feel something tingling in her stomach, as though something isn't sitting well with her.

 _Why didn't you say no to them, You-chan…_

"No problem. I know it's hard to secure seats in the cafeteria some days." The swimmer nods with a friendly grin to the girl.

 _Which is why you're supposed to guard it for_ _ **us**_ _, You-chan!_

"Watanabe-san, what will you be eating for lunch?" One of the girls asks, leaning closer to You which makes Chika's eye twitch with annoyance.

 _You-chan is going to eat what I bought._

"Mm…I'll just eat the chocolates y'all gave me." The ash-brunette points to the box and bags of chocolates on the table, Chika didn't even notice when she returned.

"But!" Chika shouts. The surprised stares from the girls and blue ones which Chika assumed to be confusion made her lower her head to stare at her plate of rice. "It's nothing…"

 _But I bought the ingredients thinking of you…_

You hums a soft okay, observing the orangehead's reactions, deciding to not say anything yet. "How about you girls?"

"W-We'll be getting something later, Watanabe-san!" Another girl pipes up.

 _Then don't sit here right now._

Chika shakes her head at herself. She's not supposed to be so sour today, not unless You rejects her chocolates.

 _Baka You-chan._

Chika accidentally kicks her best friend under the table, thought to apologize, but three girls made her stop as the moment You let out a surprised yelp:

"Watanabe-san?"

"Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"Eh? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." You looks to Chika questioningly, but the orangehead just glared challengingly and chewed noisily at her lunch.

 _It's your fault, You-chan. Don't ignore me._

You raises both eyebrows before grinning. She reaches to the chocolates and start eating them, purposefully slow in front of Chika who issued the challenge. "Mm, this chocolates taste great."

 _Urk. That's cheating! That's mean!_

None of them were listening to what the girls beside were saying, and You's eyes were clearly saying, "I'm not ignoring you." This serves to make Chika puff her cheeks out more.

 _Don't eat chocolates that other girls give to you in front of me!_

You offers the chocolates to Chika again. "Want some, Chika-chan?"

 _Of course not! Come to think of it, You-chan doesn't give chocolates of her own to anyone on Valentine's Day..?_

Since Chika didn't reply and looked thoughtful instead, the ash-brunette retracts her hand and eats another piece of chocolate, wondering what her best friend could be thinking of.

 _Is there anyone you like, You-chan?_

Chika attempts to ask with her eyes, but the way the designer blinks twice tells Chika that her question was not transmitting well and would have to verbally ask it later.

* * *

Chika sighs out loud as she looks out the school window at the orangey evening sky. "The day is almost over…And the chocolates I made for You-chan are still in my hands…"

 _You-chan is probably still in school though._

The orangehead takes a deep breath for determination and she heads out to look for her best friend.

Walking through the empty hallway as most students have already went home, Chika felt like her palms were getting sweatier by the minute.

 _It's just You-chan. It's just You-chan…_

The second year tells herself repeatedly in an attempt to calm her nerves.

 _It's because it's You-chan that I'm freaking out! Ahh, mou!_

Chika was about to turn heel and think twice about marching up to her clueless best friend about her feelings, but stops when she sees You by the lockers, alone.

 _You-chan…_

The evening sunlight shining on You made Chika a whole lot more nervous; You looked like she was on a different plane. Normalzilla Chika swallows loudly, breathes out a long breath, and decides to be honest. To take whatever chance she has.

"Eating someone's chocolate again?" Chika started.

The ash-brunette pops open the bright red box of chocolate sticks and took one out. "They kind of belong to me now."

"You-chan…" Chika waited for You's sparkly ocean-blue eyes to look into her strong red ones. "I…I don't like it when your attention is on another girl and I don't like that I don't know if you have someone you like, so…I like you and-"

You arches her body in Chika's direction, pocky stick in her mouth, grinning as she points towards the end of the pocky, an eye closed for that cheeky and suggestive effect; knowing that even without spelling it out, Chika would get what she's suggesting and initiating.

Chika presses her lips tightly together, cheeks puffed like a hamster, hands rose to cover part of her blushing face. "You're so unfair, You-chan."

You simply waits; she knows Chika wants her after all. And there was never a doubt as You watches Chika takes the two steps to be right in front of her, and slightly shaking hands holding the side of her arms, eyelids slowly closing as Chika tilts her head to put her end of the pocky in her mouth in a way that when their lips meet, it would be a perfect kiss.

A bite. One centimetre closer.

 _I love you too, Chika-chan._ You's twinkling blues and grinning lips said.

Another bite. Another centimetre closer.

 _I just didn't know if you felt the same way._ You's eyebrows that bend in an apologetic manner said.

The second to last bite. Their faces so much closer.

 _Thank you for telling me._ You's lips beckons.

The final bite. Their feelings overlapping.

Chika does her best to press their lips together for every second longer, refusing to pull away because of a lack of oxygen, she finally got to kiss her best friend, her baka You-chan.

"Huaa..hee…" Chika gasps for air after a minute. "You-chan…"

The swimmer with the stronger lungs laughs airily. "Yeah?"

"I…made chocolates for you… Here." The orangehead takes the long-awaited handmade chocolates from her bag, the wrapping was slightly crumpled from Chika's day and nervousness. Everything was worth it when You smiles so broadly and genuinely happily though.

 _You-chan doesn't even know how beautiful she looks when she smiles!_

Chika felt the blush creeping through her face again and hurries to take an anchor shaped honey chocolate and a mikan shaped honey chocolate out of the bag and stuffs it into her best friend's mouth.

"Mm-" You chews the chocolates. "Hey, it's actually delicious." The ash-brunette knows of her best friend's cooking capabilities, she was still going to eat the chocolates, but she certainly didn't expect the chocolates to be so meltingly good.

 _Thank goodness! You-chan likes it._

"Of course! It's made with love!" Chika pumps a fist to her chest proudly which makes You laugh.

"I can taste it."

Chika's stomach did a flip because of You's comeback. "Uu…Don't be so mushy, You-chan. It's embarrassing." Chika brings the bag of chocolates meant for You up to her face, covering her reddened cheeks the best she could.

This makes You smile cheekily, it's not every day she gets to have the upper hand against the witty Chika. "You started it. Plus~"

"Eh?"

You takes the hand that the orangehead used to stuff chocolate in her mouth earlier, brings it close to her mouth and licks the palm playfully.

"You-chan?!" Chika tries to pull away but You has a firm grip as she licks up to Chika's fingertips, savouring Chika's flushed face, kinda erotic whines and weak attempt to squirm away.

"I'm tasting love." The ash-brunette says with a straight face and Chika just can't stand it anymore.

Literally as she releases the will to stand and plops her head on You's chest, she knew You will catch her anyway. "You-chan is so mean…"

 _Who even does that? Why are you making me fall for you even more?_

You chuckles apologetically. "Sorry, Chika-chan. You're so cute when embarrassed, I couldn't help myself."

"Meanie." You could almost feel the heat from the orangehead's burning red face resting on her chest.

Chika stands with her own strength after some time, and the two just lock eyes in silence, letting the events that just occurred settle within and they both break out laughing. "Shall we go home?"

A grin pulls high on the ash-brunette's lips. "Watanabe residence or Takami residence, my dear?"

Chika rolls her eyes at that.

 _I like to be Watanabe someday though._

Chika felt her ear heat up at that thought and speaks quickly to hide her embarrassing thoughts. "Watanabe. You've got lots of chocolates to bring home, no? I'll help."

You's mouth open in a small 'o' of realization before smiling. "Ah, right. I only need Chika-chan's chocolates though." She takes another mikan shaped chocolate from Chika to eat. "Made with love."

The orangehead groans and really wanted a blanket to hide under then and there.

 _How does You-chan keep making me feel so flustered and happy at the same time? Baka You-chan! Just you wait! I'll make you flustered too!_

Chika grabs one of the plastic bags filled with chocolates for You and starts walking off.

"Eh? Chika-chan? Wait up!" You closes her locker and hurried to take up another bag before running after the orangehead. "Watanabe Chika-chan!"

"Oh shush!" Chika shouts in return, picking up the pace as she didn't want You to see her grinning and blushing face.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **When you've written to 1900 words and you're only halfway into the story…OvO You know you're probably cooking up something good. (Just kidding)**

 **This just might be the only pairing with the exact scene of UR You. ;D The way she points at the pocky in her mouth~ *O***

 **I hope everyone liked it! ChikaYou for the soul~ ;D**

 **Takami You or Watanabe Chika. Which do you think is better? Hahas. *w***

 **(It's a personal treat cos' I know You is all blushy too, but since Chika doesn't notice it, it isn't written out. :P I wonder if I should write a You POV or…everyone should re-read this with the knowledge of You waiting for Chika to give her chocolates. XD hehe~)**


	4. In The Waters

In the Waters

Summary: Kanan makes You jump into the ocean.

 **Author Notes**

 **Was wondering which pair to write next, looks at the calendar…KananYou it shall be. :)**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

Her schoolbag slings over her broad shoulder securely as her hand's grip on the strap was strong. Violet eyes scanned the back of each student as she moves with hurried steps, seeking out a certain ash-brunette childhood friend of hers.

 _You… She didn't sprint off the moment she passed the gates right?_

The girl with the long dark blue hair tied in a high ponytail quickens her pace, hoping to catch sight of the second year she's looking for.

 _The chances of You running out of school is so likely I don't know to laugh or cry._

Kanan shakes her head with a wry smile on; she would be more worried, but she could always head down to Numazu where her childhood friend's home is situated. The deep sea diver already prepared herself for a challenge if the world decided to give her any – hunt for the ash-brunette, running after a bus, or knocking on each of You's friend's houses to ask for the girl's whereabouts. Anything. Kanan is prepared.

 _Oh, there she is._

The third year brings her school bag off her shoulder and to her side, her fingers tightening around the strap yet again. She wears a crooked smile, her nervousness showing.

 _I simply want to spend time with my girlfriend on Valentine's Day, yet my heart is pumping so hard as though I just ran three times from the diving shop to the hill and back._

Kanan gave a short shrug, flexed her body in preparation as she smiled to the the girl in front who have yet to notice her presence; she is still about ten metres behind after all.

 _Well, it's now or never._

Kanan didn't even bother looking back to see how many other school girls are walking and heading home, she might get too nervous if she did, you know, the sensible side of you telling you not to do what you're planning to do, so you just do it. Kanan ran and shouted.

"You, run!"

"Eh? What!?" The ash-brunette turns abruptly with an expression of surprise and confusion and her eyes widened at the sight of Kanan running full speed at her.

 _I should have asked Mari to get a picture of You's shocked face._

"Chika started a game of tag. Run!" Kanan shouts again, her voice full of urgency, which did the trick as You turned heel and ran too.

"Chika-chan?! Why?!" You questioned to the third year right behind her.

 _So that we can leave the crowd behind and spend time together._

"She claims she can catch us! Run faster, You!" The bluenette could catch up and overtake her girlfriend if she wanted to, but she didn't want to risk You turning back to see if there's a Chika in sight since there isn't any.

"Ha! She'll never catch us!" You's switch to win a challenge was flipped just the way Kanan wanted it and the third year beams as she watches the swimmer's legs in front of her speeding off towards the pier.

 _It's a beautiful sight to see You's running form. And she's running where I want her to go._

"Is she catching up?" The ash-brunette turns just a bit to check but Kanan hurries to catch her attention.

"No! But keep running!" Kanan's bright smile was the reason You got more pumped up to keep running, but Kanan didn't know that.

 _I'm glad You is simple and won't question why we can't hear Chika screaming for us._

"We're reaching the ocean, Kanan-chan! Should we stop here and wait for-"

"Jump in!" The older girl commanded and You didn't think twice as she jumps off the pier and into the sea with a splash, fortunately remembering to throw her schoolbag to the ground first. Kanan splashed in after.

"Pwah!" You surfaces with a laugh, smiling ever so broadly to Kanan threading water some space away from her. "Where's Chika-chan?"

"Too far off to hear you laugh." Kanan answers with a short chuckle, she's kind of mesmerized with the way the ash-brunette's hair still look so good even though she just came out from the ocean and the sparkling white teeth she should give credit to the water droplets reflecting sunlight, but nah, it's all You.

 _This is why I need to get you far from the people on land._

"Eh? Chika-chan was that unfit?" You moved in a way that Kanan could tell she was going to start swimming for the pier, so she quickly grabs the second year's arm.

"I lied."

"Huh?" The ash-brunette blinks.

"Chika wasn't chasing us. I wanted to get you alone, so I made you run with me." Kanan explains earnestly, violet eyes seeking understanding from ocean blue ones.

 _You is going to tease me now._

You laughs. "In the water?"

Kanan blushes and glares harmlessly at the ash-brunette. "You're popular. So I got to do at least something like this to keep our relationship fresh." The third year gestures to the sea they were in, indicating the whole run and jump thing necessary.

 _Mari said something about not letting my partner get bored too…_

You shakes her head. "How am I popular?"

The bluenette studies the swimmer's face, seeing that You was seriously asking how she is popular, the bluenette sighs and states matter of factly. "You had seven people confess their love to you today."

"Eh? There was seven?" You was genuinely surprised. Kanan chuckles a little at that; it's just like You to be so clueless.

"Yeah, I counted."

 _I was guessing there'll be more, so I'm glad it stopped at seven._

"…You mean you stalked me?" You had a really smug look on, Kanan rolled her eyes to that; why is her girlfriend so cheeky and adorable.

"Yeah, I did." Kanan returns a cool smile.

You laughs at Kanan's unapologetic and unashamed expression. "I know you had two girls confess to you. You're popular too."

Kanan raises an eyebrow. "Were you stalking me too?"

"…" The swimmer contemplated for a moment of what to say. "No. I told Mari-chan to keep a lookout." You confesses sheepishly, a hint of blush dusts her cheeks.

 _You looks even more adorable when she blushes._

The third year wore a conflicted look. "No wonder Mari kept asking me if any girl asked me out every time I return from the restroom or the teacher's office."

 _It was getting annoying. But knowing it was because You wanted to know…I guess I can forgive her._

The ash-brunette laughs again. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, it shows you care." Kanan threads the water to move closer to You.

"I always do." You simply states, a serene and confident smile on her lips similar to the waves of the ocean, the bluenette feels her cheeks light up with heat and her heart skip a beat.

 _I know._

The two ocean lovers gaze into each other's eyes, relaxing into each other's company, enjoying the way the waves push them back and forth, towards each other and slightly away, towards each other again.

.

.

.

"It's getting kind of cold. Can we get out the water?" The swimmer holds her arms and rubs them, a show for desire of warmth.

 _I guess it's kind of cold. Looking at you warms me up though._

"After you kiss me." Violet eyes twinkle playfully.

You didn't hesitate to kick the waters and get closer to Kanan. "You're so needy today."

" _For you_." The bluenette closes her eyes in anticipation; she always likes the feeling of You on her.

Their lips touch and Kanan could tell that the ash-brunette's lips were trembling in the slightest.

 _You really feels cold. I should warm her up._

Reluctantly, Kanan pulls away and smiles to her girlfriend who looked like she still was enjoying the kiss, though You broke that romantic train of thought the next moment.

"...that wasn't a pun right?" The ash-brunette quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

Kanan chuckles. "No?"

They then got out of the waters and head to Kanan's house to get dry and share warm snuggles. You didn't go home this Valentine's as she spent it in her girlfriend's arm.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I hope Kanan was written well because, again, first time writing Kanan. OvO**

 **=w= Happy Birthday Kanan! You get You-chan this year. Hahas.**

 **I hope everyone likes this! :D A simple Valentine's in the waters for Kanan and You! XP**


	5. You Choose

You Choose

Summary: You disturbs Dia while she was carrying out her Student Council duties, unintentionally, Dia regains silence in a Dia way.

 **Author Notes**

I wonder if anyone is expecting/waiting for the new chapter. Hahas. XD

 **You know Dia's call and response during lives? OwO This is how I read their pairing name:**

 **Di-a-You~! XD**

* * *

You is in the Student Council Room. Why she's in the Student Council Room? That's because she wanted a change of pace and a good hideout from the energetic and high tension girls who have been coming up to her one after another to talk and give her chocolates.

Why the Student Council Room? Because it was silent if you exclude the stamping and scribbling and paper shuffling sounds of the Student Council President handling the paperwork. Also, there's a very low chance of anyone else knocking on that door to visit the Student Council President. Very low chance.

"Dia-san."

The moment the ever popular high diver spoke the first syllable, Dia's alertness raised a notch, when her name was called by the high diver, Dia's grip on her pen tightened; doing her best to not lose focus on the sheet of paper that probably has something to do with approving or disapproving a club's request, and to not respond immediately.

 _Calm down._ Dia instructed herself.

"Thanks for letting me camp out here." The high diver flashes a grateful smile to her fellow groupmate, whose lips were twitching up and down rather uncontrollably as she debated with herself on whether she should return a smile or not as that might come off as she's trying really hard to leave a friendly impression.

 _It's rude to not return a smile when someone smiles at you. But what kind of smile should I return? What will You-chan think of it?_

Dia simply responds with a single grunt that came three seconds after the ash-brunette's comment. Dia sighs internally for being unable to bring up a smile and responding slow.

 _You-chan might misunderstand and think that I'm extra aloof…_

Emerald eyes peek from behind her bangs to observe the second year on the student council couch; You have leaned back onto the couch with a small, relaxed smile.

 _Perhaps she really is exhausted…_

Dia rereads the document on the top of her current paperwork, stamps an approval and puts it aside; thinking that she would try to finish the work fast and spend proper conversational time with the ash-brunette that can make her feel self-conscious just from being in the same room.

You, however, seem to think otherwise as she starts a solo conversation about the horde of chocolates she received this Valentine's Day. "…And so, the girl said she saw one of my high diving competitions and became a fan." You chuckles. "That's embarrassing, don't cha think? I don't think I'm amazing enough to have fans…"

 _You're plenty amazing, You-chan… I would like to attend and watch you during your competition someday too…_

Dia thought it would end there and she could concentrate on the paperwork but just as she was about to stamp a paper, yet again, the ash-brunette thought otherwise as she spoke of another girl. "Apparently the chocolate store was really packed with all sorts of girls. You know? From elementary schoolers to working adults." You moves in her seat rather animatedly; crossing her arms when making a thoughtful face or bouncing at an epiphany. "Imagine if Mito-nee or Shima-nee was there too! Ha! That'll be a fun story to talk about with Chika-chan!"

 _They could be buying obligatory chocolates or chocolates for family… And is Chika-chan who you will think of first when sharing a fun story? I am here too…_

The student council president stamps the paper with more force than necessary, a sudden irritation bubbling inside her though she does not fully comprehend the reason for her irritation; You and Chika has always been close.

"After she chose the chocolates she went back again. Because there were two flavours actually… I think… strawberry and original…I got them here. I wonder what it'll taste like-"

" _You-san."_ Dia calls You in that chilling, stern and attention demanding tone as she gets off the Student Council President chair and stomps over to where the second year is sitting.

Dia expected You to make some noise when she allowed the ash-brunette to lounge in the student council room, but she lost her patience from the constant talking of _all the other girls_ , they had nothing to do with Dia or Aqours.

"Y-Yes, Dia-san?" The black haired girl's tone was more than enough to make You sit up straight and stutter a quick response.

 _I would like you to stop talking about your eventful day of receiving chocolates from_ _ **inconsequential**_ _girls._

"Choose your chocolate." Dia commands when she stands right in front of You, back arched and approaching where the ash-brunette that looks almost like a frightened bunny sitting on the couch.

"Eh? Er..right." You hastily obeys as she was intimidated by the third year's manipulative tone, commanding emerald eyes and the fact that Dia had one knee on the couch between You's legs and a hand stretched pass You's head to the couch's headrest behind all added up to a flustered You.

 _This close up to You-chan… I can tell that her eyelashes are rather long and pretty…_

Inside Dia was memorizing Aqours' designer's facial features, but on the outside, she was scaring the younger girl with the close proximity Dia placed herself in.

Grabbing the first thing the panicky ash-brunette caught after scattering the contents from the plastic bag out by accident, she raises it to the student council president's line of sight.

 _P-Pocky?!_

Dia's glowing emerald eyes narrowed though a hint of a smile quirked at the edge of her lips and she manages to speak in her calm, paralyzing tone. "So this is your choice. You know what this means I presume."

 _Does Y-You-chan actually w-want to play the l-l-legendary pocky game with me?_

The ash-brunette who was forced to lean against the back of the couch because of Dia's cornering technique, glanced over to the object in her hand to see what she picked up. Her blue eyes widened considerably at the sight of a pocky box, matcha chocolate flavoured, and the scene of playing the only game she knows to be played with pocky screens in her mind like a movie on fast-forward – the stars of the movie being Dia and her. You gulps and nods.

 _I see._

The usually reserved and level-headed third year took the ash-brunette's nod as an answer to her question in her mind, forgetting that just because You knew what the pocky game is, does not necessarily equate to 'Yes, let's play it, Dia.' But assumptions have been made as Dia smoothly puts the pocky stick in both of their mouths.

 _Bite._

The stunning green in Dia's eyes commanded the ash-brunette who was gripping the couch's seat tightly, part of her wondering if she could run from the situation and another part of her thinking how did she get into such a situation with the cool beauty student council president.

Each bite and consumption of the pocky stick seemed to resound throughout the Student Council room, slowly and steadily, the chocolate stick was being eaten and the two will soon meet each other by the lips.

 _Is this how I will give my first kiss to You-chan?_

You closes her eyes when the pocky stick could no longer be seen in her peripherals, and when their lips met, they both took the time to finish the pocky in their mouths, Dia didn't pull away and neither did You.

 _Such a mysterious feeling… It's as though the world isn't as I_ _'ve_ _known it. For why is my heart beating so harshly while my mind feels so at peace? As though the way my lips being connected with You-chan's is right….normal...as it should be._

Dia moves her face away slightly to take in the reaction of the ash-brunette she was somewhat pinning to the couch; You's mouth was opened slightly, her lips didn't really leave a hint that Dia just kissed her, and the emotion in You's ocean blue eyes seemed to show that she was going to apologize.

 _Don't apologize._

Dia presses her lips onto You's once more, her right hand moves up the back of the second year's neck and into You's unexpectedly soft ash-brown curls. Dia ignores the ash-brunette's shudder and surprised yelp and following moans as she pushes You into a lying position, legs hitting onto some of the fallen chocolate while the two got caught in a hot and passionate kissing session.

 _If you apologize, it would mean you didn't like kissing me. Don't apologize, You-chan._

Dia was more courageous in her fervour intent of kissing away any chance of apologies from You as the second year was actually hugging her and not pushing her away. However, when they separated, awkward silence reigned as the beet red student council president went back to her seat and an equally red in the face and out of breath You sat up only to daze between nothing and Dia who just kissed her, a lot.

.

.

.

While You and Dia are walking out of the student council room to head home, Dia can't help but feel a little iffy…like You may not be on the same page as her despite what they just did.

"You-san." The third-year calls.

You turns around, back straight and attentive. "Yes?"

Dia narrows her eyes by a millimetre at the ash-brunette's stiffness. "You do know…that I like you right?"

"Eh?!" You's reaction confirmed the feeling Dia had that the designer did not understand her fully.

Dia strides over to You and tips the ash-brunette's chin upwards with her index finger below You's chin and thumb on the space below You's lips. Ocean blue eyes widen greatly when Dia kisses You again, for only two seconds, but that was enough for You's stomach to flip a good three times and her heart to skip a really long beat.

"I won't kiss someone I don't like." Dia states.

"…Oh." You's mouth was left agape and the student council president simply takes the bag of chocolates from the designer's hand before she drops them on the ground.

After taking four steps away from a frozen in place You, Dia turns her body slightly back to You before saying, "How about you come over to my house." And she walks off again, hoping for You to follow.

You does.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I had a rather long battle in my mind of whether to use "-san" or "-chan" for the way they address each other. …because even after the Dia episode in S2, I noticed they were still addressing each other with "-san"! O,O Correct me if I'm wrong, cos' that's what I heard. =v=**

 **I like the idea of Dia addressing them with "-chan" in her head but "-san" on the outside because she's shy and uptight. Hahas. XD**

 **Now. I hope I wrote Dia well! XD**

 **Leave me comments if you like~**


	6. Fallen Angel Pocky Game

Fallen Angel Pocky Game

Summary: How many tries does Yohane need before she can complete The Pocky Game with You properly?

 **Author Notes**

 **The Fallen Angel has descended! Upon us tonight with the Pocky Game!**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

Yoshiko closes the door to her room, her exterior posture and expression would show that she's normal, confident and nothing is stressing her…at least from the behind. Her hands were actually shaking a little, her palms were beginning to sweat from nervousness and her heart was beating furiously like crazed harpies' wings.

 _I can do this. I can do this. There is nothing this Fallen Angel, Yohane can't handle!_

"Yoshiko-chan, are you okay?" Her guest for tonight asks from where she has made herself comfortable on the floor.

"O-Of course… And it's Yohane!" The girl with the Fallen Angel persona spins around, steps over almost robotically and sits opposite to her little demon companion that was smiling in wait. The Fallen Angel's gaze rests upon her little demon's moist and ready lips, stares a little longer before she turns away, red in the face.

 _A k-k-kiss is inevitable from the Pocky game after all! And k-k-kissing is nothing to Yohane!_

Yohane grabs a box of pocky from the plastic bag on her table and opens it. She gives the pocky stick a stern glare before muttering. "I won't let you overthrow this chosen one, the Fallen Angel!"

You chuckles and makes herself more accessible by moving to the side of the table. "Coming over, Yoshiko-chan?"

"It's Yohane! And don't laugh!" The girl with the bluish-black hair directs her glare to the cheeky little demon that was also the little demon that she is in a relationship with; Yoshiko believes she used up her life's time luck for this.

 _I just have to get this game done and over with and prove that I can play the Pocky game!_

"A-Alright. Here we go…" Yoshiko approaches her girlfriend via knee-waddling and with shaky fingers, she poked the pocky stick into You's mouth with minimal pokes against the ash-brunette's face. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." You gave a slight nod of encouragement.

 _Here goes nothing!_

Was what Yoshiko told herself on the inside, but she has yet to put the other end of the pocky stick in her mouth. Amethyst eyes squinted to the small round end of the pocky biscuit since the chocolate covered part was in the high diver's mouth, most probably melting while waiting for Yoshiko to connect.

 _H-H-H-How does those normies do this sort of things?! Eating from the same pocky stick! That's- That's..!_

Fallen Angel Yohane's mind could not accept the brazenness of "normal" people as she broke the first pocky stick with a rushed and partly angry bite. "Ah…"

 _I broke it._

"You broke it, Yoshiko-chan. Now we gotta take a new one." You raised both eyebrows at the remainder of the pocky in her mouth, shrugs and finished it.

"Yohane. And that was planned. It's so you can get to know the taste of the pocky stick. E-Else you would be too distracted by the inevitably, sure to be coming, k-kiss from this Fallen Angel!" Yohane came back on strong as she averts her blushing face from You's stare to grab another pocky stick.

"Okay. I like the chocolate taste." The ash-brunette takes it in her stride to agree with whatever her girlfriend feels like saying as an excuse tonight.

"O-Of course. Chocolate is one of the great gifts bestowed upon you lowly humans to get a taste of hell!" Yohane praises her favourite food in a very Yohane manner before passing the pocky stick to You to put it in her mouth herself.

 _Alright… This time…_

Yohane breathes in. Breathes out. Another deep breath. And perhaps a minute has passed before she put the other end of the pocky stick into her mouth.

 _Alright! The first phrase of the game has passed. Now I just have to-_

Initially excited amethyst eyes made the mistake of looking up and into impossibly blue and impossibly kind and charming eyes; Yoshiko bites off the pocky to gulp her nervousness away. Meaning to say, the second pocky has broken.

"Waa..!" Yohane cries in exasperation while You simply chuckles again.

"You did better. Let's try again." The ash-brunette moves closer to her girlfriend so that they didn't need to take another minute for the first-year to make an approach.

 _You cheering me on is just making me look bad…_

"T-That was-"

"Planned? I understand." You smiles that dumb, shining smile that Yoshiko loves and is jealous off at times as it just makes her speechless and makes her heart ring in her ears.

 _Of course you understand… You're too kind after all…_

Yoshiko holds back a sigh as she puts another pocky stick in You's mouth.

However, whether it was the Fallen Angel's bad luck or the Fallen Angel's nervous streak, or the many times the Fallen Angel falls spell to her little demon's alluring eyes, blushing cheeks, cute round nose, very kissable lips or anything from You; Yoshiko finds herself unable to reach the end of the pocky stick and prove her capability to play the pocky game by connecting lips with her amazingly still patient girlfriend.

 _WHY?!_

"Yoshiko-chan… This is the second box already, you know?" The costume designer points out with a brief glance to the now empty boxes of pocky thrown to the floor.

"I know that!" Yohane snaps in embarrassment, her face a shade of reddish pink, a cute scowl on her lips and hands across her chest.

 _It's just a simple pocky game and yet-_

You's laughter makes the indignant Fallen Angel turn to face the ash-brunette angrily, but stops short from scolding as her girlfriend was right beside her, a hand cupping her cheek. "Let me give you some assistance, my Fallen Angel." You winks and puts the pocky stick's other end into Yoshiko's opened mouth.

 _Wait-_

You guides Yoshiko to take a bite instead of jumping away by gently pushing the under of Yoshiko's jaw, and since You already made the pocky stick a short one when her girlfriend had her back turned to her in embarrassment, their next bite would lead to a kiss.

 _You-_

Two nervous and visibly quivering lips met each other for a good two seconds before You let go and Yoshiko lowered her head to avert making eye contact too soon, her Fallen Angel heart might not be able to recover if she does so.

"I…I knew you could play the pocky game, Yoshiko-chan." You comments softly.

" _Thank you…"_ Yoshiko mutters softly, too embarrassed to admit she loves You for helping and that she loves the kiss with You.

"What?" You's own heartbeat in her ear made hearing Yoshiko's whispers harder.

"I said of course!" Yoshiko shouts and looks into her favourite blue eyes and as quickly, looks away as they both had their cheeks illuminated by blushes. The Fallen Angel and her little demon had just begun their journey together in finding out more about love with each other; tonight's pocky kiss was just one.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Our Fallen Angel is so dishonest. =w= hehe~ But her Little Demon is more than understanding! *w***

 **But seriously, I think I would be as capable as Yoshiko in playing the pocky game. Hahas. ^w^"**

 **Leave me comments to let me know how the story is for you! It's always appreciated~ XD**


	7. It Does Not have to be Over the Top

It Does Not have to be Over the Top

Summary: Mari wants to wow You as much as she can on Valentine's Day, You shows Mari how to keep it simple.

 **Author Notes**

 **Ohara style Valentine? Or will it be Watanabe style Valentine?**

 **I guess** _ **ITALIC AND CAPS**_ **will be Mari speaking English. :3**

 **May you enjoy~ :D**

* * *

You's Valentine's Day is usually spent as per normal. The reason being that she's usually too busy to remember this special occasion, so the ash-brunette wakes into the day as per usual and goes to school as per usual if it falls on a school day. And even though it's her first Valentine's Day with her older girlfriend, Mari, she still doesn't think she needs to do anything out of the ordinary. Plus since her girlfriend told her five times that she will be preparing chocolates for her, the ash-brunette figures she's supposed to be the one to give something back on White's Day.

So You puts one last thing in her school bag and heads off to school.

.

.

.

Mari's Valentine's Day is usually spent telling all the people around her – friends, family, staff and anyone she cares for, how much she loves them, with high-end chocolates prepared as gifts. This Valentine's Day, however, is a more special Valentine's Day for Mari as it will be her first Valentine's Day spent with her girlfriend, You. And Mari has been preparing for this day since the beginning of the year.

"Today will be _PERFECT."_ The Italian-American-Japanese announced to the world and herself as she stared out her large windows, pass the Ohara Garden and onto Uchiura's vast sea and skies.

Two knocks on her door signified it was time to go to school and so she steps outside where her maid passes to her the beautiful gift wrapped box of expensive chocolates that was designed and made by a well-known chef recognized by the world and Mari herself – this packet was prepared specially for the blonde's special someone, and the other few bags that was going to be loaded into her car was for the rest of her friends.

 _I can't wait to see You's face when she tries these chocolates~_

.

.

.

Mari's sleek black car pulls up in front of Uranohoshi Girls' and she instructs her maid to bring the other chocolates to her office before she walks with a skip into the school, wanting to see her girlfriend as soon as possible.

 _I'm sure You is in school already~ Now where might she be~?_

The third-year moves with purpose, her long legs carrying her towards the second year classrooms as her excitement and happiness overflow in her every action – the bounce in her step, the wide grin on her face and the swinging of the expensive looking brown paper bag in her hands.

"You~!" The third-year and principal open the second year classroom's door with energy as she sing-songs in a high pitched, loud and clear voice for her girlfriend, turning many surprised heads.

 _There she is!_

Mari's grin pulled higher before breaking into a full-blown open smile when she meets eye with her girlfriend's sparkling blue. You stands quickly to approach the third-year, but Mari had already made her way to You so the second-year stops right where she stood

"Good morning, Mari-chan!" The high diver greets with a big smile, her positive energy passes over to Mari who seemed to brighten even more than she already was.

"Good morning, You~ I've brought chocolates for you!" Mari returns the greeting in her still excitable and high pitched happy voice. You couldn't help but chuckle in response.

 _You really is like my personal sunshine~ She makes me feel warm and happy just seeing her smile!_

The blonde grinned at her thoughts and sunshine as she pushed You back onto the chair.

"Mari-chan?" You blinks and blushed when her girlfriend sits onto her lap, though her body was facing towards the doors and not directly at the blushing ash-brunette.

 _Time to eat my chocolates, You._

Mari takes out the gorgeously wrapped box from the expensive looking paper bag, You barely had time to marvel at the delicately tied ribbons and her girlfriend had tugged off the ribbons and tore off the wrapping.

"Um…" You felt a tad regret that she didn't get to analyse the design first, but Mari's jubilant smile washed that away; she could get Mari to find out the design some other time if she really wanted it.

"Here, You~ Say ahh~" Mari instructs as she took out one piece of the twelve pieced seashell themed chocolates.

You obliged and almost immediately makes a sound of pure delight when the chocolate melted on her tongue and a burst of chocolate and grapes spread all over her mouth. "Mm! This is delicious!"

" _RIGHT~_? I'm glad you love it, You!" Mari doesn't hesitate to give her girlfriend a hug despite all the stares from the other students and proceeded to put another chocolate in her girlfriend's mouth.

"Wah! Mm…~" You wanted to tell Mari to stop or slow down for a moment so that she can feed Mari one too, but first, she had to savour the new burst of chocolate and orange flavours melting and mixing in her mouth so seamlessly.

 _You is happy… This means my plans for Valentine's is working~_

The blonde would pop another chocolate into her girlfriend's mouth if the bell didn't ring for classes to begin. You waves Mari a "See you later!" as Mari gave blow kisses before disappearing behind the doors for her own class.

* * *

Lunchtime comes and Mari waits for You at the courtyard's bench, where they can sit in the open, engulfed in the warm sunlight, experience the seaside and afternoon breeze, that rustles the luscious trees that acts as a serene and romantic background music while they partake in the full course bento Mari had the chefs prepare for today, for You.

 _This will surely WOW my You~_

"Mari-chan, sorry to keep you waiting." The ash-brunette jogs over, waving and smiling – picturesque to Mari so she snaps a picture. You laughs as she sits beside her girlfriend. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

 _I can't just leave it in my memory, I have to have it enlarged and framed in my room!_

" _YES!_ You were too beautiful to not take a picture." The blonde grins to the ash-brunette that sported a fidgety and pink blush on her cheeks.

 _Right now too~_

Mari lifts her phone to take another picture before revealing the grand lunch she prepared for You.

"Woah, Mari-chan… This is way too much for the two of us, don't cha think?" The high diver eyebrow raises high at the feast spread before her – rice that was decorated with seaweed and plum, lettuce at the side with omelettes, a box full of cooked pan-fried salmon, another box full of salisbury steak, another box of vegetable mix, and a box of smooth pudding to end off with dessert.

 _You is amazed~_

Mari beams, her yellow eyes shining with happiness that You is happy as the two of them enjoyed the five-star bento. "This isn't all I've prepared for our Valentine's, You~"

"There's more?" The high diver was genuinely surprised, wondering if there was more food to come; that would be A LOT of food.

The blonde chuckles, knowing what You is thinking. "Not for lunch. For _LATER_ ~ We can soak in a bathtub at Ohara hotels that I prepared full of chocolate and has floating boats made of wafers! _FULLY EDIBLE BATH!"_ Mari sing-songs, her enthusiasm evident while You's eyes widen.

"Um…Bathe together? In chocolate..?"

 _More bonding for us in a Valentine's way!_

"I will have my personal helicopter come to pick us up after school-"

"Wait, wait! Mari-chan, hold on!" The ash-brunette puts both hands out and waving frantically for Mari to not proceed with her plans too quickly.

The blonde falls silent for a moment before asking. "Do you like what I've prepared, You?"

You smiles, though not a huge one that Mari was expecting. "I do, but…"

"But?" Mari's expression had worry mixed in now.

 _Was there something You did not like in the bento? Or the bath time?_

"You don't have to do so much. I mean, just one bento for each of us would've been enough. And I would love that too." The ash-brunette's smile pulls higher, looking to her girlfriend thinking that Mari would understand.

 _But it's only NORMAL that I want to give You the best._

"It's grander this way." Mari cocks her head to a side, not understanding what was wrong with her plans, not that You was saying something is wrong.

 _Grander as it should be for you._

"Well, yeah it is. But…I'm saying we don't have to go so over the top for a memorable Valentine's Day, Mari-chan." You takes her girlfriend's hand in hers gently but firmly. "What's important is that we spend it together."

 _Together…_

"Mari-chan." You calls in a soft yet strong voice, Mari looks up and into You's determined blue eyes. "Don't make that face. I'll bring you to somewhere special after school."

" _SPECIAL..?"_ Mari repeats the word in English, a soft murmur as she still couldn't see why You didn't like her Valentine plans, that was out of this world as it is backed by the Ohara wealth.

"Yes. So no helicopters." You quickly adds with a playful glint in her eyes; so even though it meant cancelling on her pink helicopter, Mari nods her agreement.

 _I wonder why… Even though You just said no to my plans… My heart is racing and I feel…excitement. I wonder where You will bring me to…_

Mari smiles as the new exciting emotion bubbles inside her and smiles wider when she looks at You's broad smile.

"Great! Let's meet in front of the shoe lockers after school!"

* * *

This time, the second-year was the one waiting for Mari even though the third-year rushed out of class the second it ended. Mari grins from ear to ear at the sight of You standing by the lockers, ready and waiting with _her_ shoes on the ground already.

 _You is so sweet._

"I'm here~" Mari slips her feet into her shoes and placed the indoor ones into the shoe locker.

Mari can't stop looking at You's bright blue eyes that didn't stop having that excited and mischievous shine, it makes her feel pleasantly nervous, only You makes her feel that way. And it didn't stop at the ash-brunette's eyes as You took Mari's hand confidently; Mari felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach churn with that pleasant nervousness.

 _This feeling is amazing… You is amazing…_

"Let's go." You simply says, not revealing any clue to where they might be going; Mari likes this mysterious side, as though they were embarking on an adventure, just them two.

.

.

.

Apparently, You's special spot was a large rock that overlooks the ocean of Uchiura where they can sit and watch the sunset together. With no one around to disturb them as they walked through some foliage to reach this special destination.

"Wow…" The amazement Mari felt escaped her throat without thinking.

You simply grins and helps Mari settle down on the rock together, side by side. "Sometimes leaving it to nature is enough."

 _Nature…_

Mari turns to look at You; the view made her stop breathing and her heart skip a beat as she took in the scenic sight of You smiling out to the vast sea, the twinkle in You's shining blue eyes seemed to be looking into the future…their future; Mari loves it, and she doesn't dare move a muscle to snap a picture, she'd rather keep staring.

 _You… This is what you mean by not over the top?_

Mari giggles and You turns to look at her girlfriend quizzically. "And you say don't go over the top… This is _BEAUTIFUL…ROMANTIC…_ Thank you, You."

You smiles the wide, happy filled smile Mari loves, intertwines their fingers as Mari clasps her hand with You's. "You're welcome…"

 _Simple is best…must be what You means._

After a moment of comfortable silence, You speaks up. "I got you chocolates."

 _Even though I said I'll bring the chocolates~_

Mari rests her head on You's sturdy and reliable shoulder, grinning.

 _I bet they will taste better than the chocolates I prepared…_

"Feed me later~" Mari sing-songs in a soft tone.

You chuckles. "Sure."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **It was a mix of both. ;D After all, it's Mari and You's Valentine. XD**

 _ **And yes, You placed the chocolates she made for Mari into her bag at the beginning and brings it up at the end. Our ever-smooth Yousoro. ;D**_

 **And…Ahh! Two more stories to go! OwO Will I make it?**

 **Leave me a comment to let me know what you think! XD**


	8. Anything For You

Anything For You

Summary: Riko's plans for Valentine's Day requires You's involvement in more ways than a normal girlfriend would have to do.

 **Author Notes**

 **Last of the Aqours girls~ :D**

 **Most of the** _ **italics**_ **are thoughts! Enjoy Riko's thoughts throughout the story! XD**

* * *

Valentine's Day is approaching, and the teenage pianist also composer of her school's idol group Aqours has been thinking, debating and contemplating with herself as to whether she should make a very personal request for her girlfriend to do _a little something_ for her this Valentine's Day.

 _It's embarrassing but… I'm sure You-chan will be okay with doing this for me…_

After much deliberation over the course of a week, in class, walks to school and home, in bed, each moment she has a chance to stare at her girlfriend and fantasize about what she wants to request of the ash-brunette…Riko finally makes her decision to _just do it!_ Make that request.

.

.

.

"You-chan…" The auburn haired girl begins, fingers intertwined and twiddled in a nervous manner as she made sure to put on her best 'please do me this favour' expression for her girlfriend to see.

 _Ah… Come on, Riko. You can do it. Just think about the pleasure-_

 _I mean happiness that I-_

 _You-chan and I. Will feel from this Valentine idea. That's right. We both will benefit and be happy and have a fun Valentine's Day together._

Riko's inner mini Riko gives herself a nod of encouragement and a determined smile.

"What is it, Riko-chan?" You smiles up to her unusually fidgety girlfriend from the ground where she sat cross-legged and hands stretched to the ground in front of her so she can rock her body back and forth in a playful manner; this simple posture and innocent smile sent a few cupid arrows through Riko's heart.

 _Most people think that You-chan has a cool outlook and nature, and You-chan does have her suave moments. BUT! They all don't see that You-chan is actually simply the most adorable human on earth. I mean look at that!_

Another mini Riko appeared in Riko's mind and nods excitedly in agreement to the first mini Riko and her thoughts. They had a mini party where their tiny hands shook up and down ecstatically before Riko remembered that she has to respond to You with words and not her dreamy, drooling expression.

"Um, You-chan… Could you come here for a moment?" The pianist pats the empty space beside her on the bed she's sitting on, sounding calm despite her mind's gushing about her girlfriend's cuteness and her heartbeat which was thumping erratically.

 _If You-chan says no, I'll try the hug tactic Chika-chan resorts to on You-chan._

You stands and plops herself beside Riko with a cute, "Oof." Before turning to face her girlfriend with a patient and quizzical look.

 _Ah, I want to hug her already!_

Riko coughs into her hand to bring her back on track, to her mission of asking from her girlfriend that _little_ request she has for Valentine's Day. Taking a deep breath, Riko asks.

 _Is that okay, You-chan?_

A short but heavy silence filled the air of Riko's room which makes the auburn haired girl nervous and has time to regret her decision of saying all those embarrassing scenes she wants You to do with her.

"You want me to do all that?" The ash-brunette with raised eyebrows and a small thoughtful frown asks.

Riko swallows the building saliva in her mouth. "Yes… If you don't want to-" Riko hurries to say but You stops her.

"No, no. It's not that I don't want to… I mean… Riko-chan wants that, so…" You wore that lopsided 'I can't help it' smile which instils hope into the full of dreams and fantasies fetish-wise pianist.

"You will do it?" The pianist voice full of hope too, there was no way the ash-brunette could bare to destroy that hopeful smile; You nods. "Ah, I love you, You-chan!" Riko couldn't contain her joy as she throws herself onto her well-built girlfriend in a victory hug.

You laughs and gladly wraps her arms around Riko, enjoying the hug though her cheeks were lit with a pink blush; these sort of lovey-dovey actions with her girlfriend was still new and rather blush-inducing for the high diver. It was different from hugging her best friend Chika or slinging her arm over another close friend such as Yoshiko. Hugs with Riko made her heart run a mile per hour.

 _She said yes! She agreed! You-chan is so wonderful! Such a wonderful girlfriend I don't deserve her!_

The third mini Riko appears beside the two that were jumping for joy, but contrasted with the other two as this mini Riko was crying tears of joy, hand clasped in a prayer manner and sounding rather negative. The second mini Riko pulled their newest addition up with a wide smile.

 _You-chan is going to make our dreams come true, so let's celebrate!_

 _Yeah~!_

Riko's eyes shot open, wide with trepidation as her yellow eyes looked to her guilty hands that was _touching_ , _caressing_ You's sturdy, toned back.

 _I'm hugging You-chan. Oh gods, I'm hugging her and she feels so good-_

Riko pulls away to see that the ash-brunette's face was as red as hers, so she laughs a nervous and apologetic laugh. "I'm sorry, You-chan. I was just so happy that you agreed to my request…"

You quickly shook her head, unable to speak as she believes her voice might come out squeaky. You takes a deep breath and speaks up. "It's okay… I'll do my best."

 _You always do. And I love that part of you so much!_

They both shared a moment of just staring into each other's eyes filled with love before they called it a day as You has to return home, while Riko busied herself, preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

Valentine's Day, and the second-year, Sakurauchi Riko could be seen as the most jubilant teenage girl in Uranohoshi, or Uchiura, or possibly in the world.

Riko's heart still skipped a beat when she opened her shoe locker to see a pale red envelope with the love letter she scripted and told her girlfriend go write. She feels her heartbeat hasten as she takes out the neatly folded paper inside, a delirious amount of glee threatening to bubble out of her as she read the contents.

It began without addressing the receiver because that was more straightforward and can be seen as charmingly uncouth or endearingly forgetful; as taught to You by Riko the one on the receiving end.

"It's Valentine's Day-" The first few words was striked off.

"Meet me at the empty classroom at level 2.

I won't leave until I see you."

Blunt and demanding - just the say Riko wants it. The auburn haired girl squealed in her mind, head leaning against her locker door so as to not faint on the spot.

 _You-chan~! I can imagine the blush on her cheeks and the flustered and troubled face she would be making while she writes these few words~_

The auburn haired pianist's Valentine's Day morning has just begun, but she was already floating up into the clouds as she is subjected to the cool side of You she requested, and the cute side of You she fleshed out thanks to the request. Who could ask for more?

.

.

.

Classes rolled by faster than usual as Riko couldn't wait for after school to come and for her to skip over to the empty classroom so that her next "little request" from her girlfriend can be brought to life. Plus Riko mostly had her head in the clouds and mini Rikos holding a fangirling party about "You the perfect girlfriend" when lessons were continuing.

 _Ah, You-chan just looked over._

The pianist smiles and gives the okay nod to the ash-brunette so that she knows Riko will head over soon after. The way You was biting her gums nervously and the way her cheeks was dusted red made Riko somehow more proud and excited for what's to come. Even if she knows what is coming.

* * *

 _This is it… This is where You-chan will..!_

Riko had a huge grin plastered on her face and her hands was crumpling the love letter from You she brought along as that would be more classic and true to the doujin she read.

 _I wonder if You-chan is ready…_

Riko opens the door and almost immediately giggles.

You pouts at Riko from where she was squatting and had her hands on her head, fingers pulling at her hair lightly, but still stressed. "Do I have to Riko-chan?"

 _Aww, I knew You-chan would be triply freaked out and possibly unable to carry out this Valentine event._

The auburn haired girl smiles with understanding and she walks over to pat her girlfriend on the head, taking the hands in the ash-brunette's silky hair out.

You smiles, thinking that her girlfriend would tell her it's alright and they can go home and have some chocolates now. But no, Riko's kind and understanding expression changed into her pretty and pleading one. You wants to look away but Riko's determined yellow eyes made it hard to turn away.

"Please?" Riko asks in a soft and so fragile voice, You's heart did a flip and she knew she can't say no now.

"Alright…" The ash-brunette mumbles and stands, Riko following after.

 _Thank you, You-chan!_

Riko retreats to a wall at the back of the classroom, and exceeding her expectations, her girlfriend was already right behind her - a toned arm enters Riko's peripheral as she was _one-armed kabedon-ed_ by You.

 _Oh gods! You-chan's arm!_

And when she focuses her gaze in front of her, You's beautiful ocean blue was looking at her and only her; Riko's stomach had butterflies and her knees were beginning to feel weak.

 _I'm caught between drowning in those eyes or fainting in the spot, but I have to hold out to the end!_

Riko's mouth opens to...speak? She can't find her voice. But that didn't matter and wasn't necessary as the ash-brunette with the burning red ears placed a pocky into Riko's mouth.

 _...Ah, right… I asked You to kabedon me and play the pocky game with me..._ Riko remembers her relatively outrageous and doki doki request to her cute, shy but loving girlfriend.

 _Focus, Riko. Focus. You-chan is going to make my heart explode soon._

The pianist's brain sends countless warnings and reminders to not break the pocky in her mouth else the "event" would come to an end.

"Riko-chan... Play the Pocky Game with me." You uses her most sexy and low and demanding tone as her girlfriend requested, and Riko was literally on the verge of hyperventilating from sheer excitement.

…

Riko's mind was a blank, so she was unable to move her jaw. You holding true to her promise does her very best; she bites from her end of the pocky in that slow, agonizing way that Riko's heart could speed up even more than it was beating moments ago.

 _Will we kiss? Pocky kiss? While being kabedon-ed! That would be-_

You was a centimetre more to letting their lips touch and the Pocky Game to end in a kiss, but You breaks it off as suddenly as she kabedon-ed her girlfriend. She tilts her head upwards slightly, a small but paralyzing smile on her lips. "You want to kiss me? Why don't we hear you ask first?"

Riko faints from the sheer power of You's sultry voice, and that she forgot about the catch, where she told You to not give her the pocky kiss made her mind shut down from the bad boy (girl) taunt.

.

.

.

After Riko wakes and recovers from fainting due to an overdose of ikemen You, the two leaves the school to go home together.

 _I should thank You-chan and let her know how much I appreciate her efforts for me._

Riko slips her hand into You's squeezing tightly to convey her love, also loving the clear shudder of surprise from You who refuses to make eye contact with her. "I love you, You-chan "

 _So much so that I think this three words isn't enough to convey my feelings for you._

"You always make me do these things for you ..." You grumbles, even though she knows she'll do it again if Riko asks.

 _I guess I do. But I just can't help it~ Especially since you're the only one who can make my heart race so crazily and the only one who always appear in my mind for my fantasies!_

Riko smiles lovingly to You. "I'll do anything for you too, You-chan. And you'll do anything for me forever, right~?"

You can't say no to Riko so she just smiles and leans close to Riko, making the auburn haired girl blush. "Kiss me, Riko-chan. You know, because you made me break off the pocky at the last part to "break" your heart earlier. I still don't understand why you like that."

Riko grows slightly redder. In hindsight, her actions tend to burn her. Badly.

 _That's because it's like, I'm going too get a kiss from you, only to be so irritatingly handsomely robbed off that hope and desires. But right after, if I didn't faint and managed to ask...You would say "The cheap biscuit isn't needed. I want to taste your lips on mine."_

 _And, ahhh!_

Riko's mini Rikos was screaming in her head why she requested what she requested to You even though the ash-brunette can't hear.

Her girlfriend's gentle and soft voice brought her out of her heated thoughts. "So I really want a kiss from you...Is that okay?"

You's shy look makes Riko squeal inside and a few mini Riko's inside faints and ascend to heaven.

 _Too cute..!_

"Mmph…" Riko nods, it was her turn to be red-faced and embarrassed, paralyzed by her girlfriend's natural cuteness.

You again, slowly inches her face closer to Riko's, eyelids fluttering shut and pausing just as their warm breaths blows upon each other's quivering lightly mouths...and finally their lips met, a magical tingle passes from You to Riko and Riko to You. Their fingers tangled together clumsily as they were feeling each other out blindly, not wanting to open their eyes and separating their kiss too soon but also wanting to have one more connection other then their lips.

It felt like hours later when the ash-brunette parts her lips from her girlfriend's and as Riko expected, her yellow eyes opens to see the beautiful and adorably blushing while looking away You; Riko feels like she could stare forever.

"I…" You's eyebrows were furrowed - nervous and focused.

"You-chan?"

"I love you too, Riko-chan." You smiles broadly, and chuckles. "Even if you have a thousand fantasies you want me to reenact for you."

Riko's love-struck expression turned into a pout at the tease, though she wasn't able to come up with a witty comeback as she's glad she found the one who accepts and loves her for who she is.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Is it just me or there's a lot of YouRiko stories out on Valentine's? =w=**

 **I believe I made it? And shared all of Aqours and You's Valentine together. XD**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! :D And that Riko's love for You and You's love for Riko was conveyed well~ *O***

 **Leave a comment if you like! XD hehe~ I would love to know if I wrote YouRiko properly and how I could improve too. =w=**


	9. Strawberry Flavoured First Kisses

Strawberry Flavoured First Kisses

Summary: Honoka makes a trip to Numazu to spend Valentine's Day with You.

 **Author Notes**

 **Happy Chinese New Year whether you're Chinese or not~ XD Been busy going about and mingling with various family members and playing mahjong. Hahas.**

 **And now that I've got time to write… OwO**

 _ **Also, BOLD AND ITALICS for thoughts in flashbacks. Since my flashback uses italics already. =w=**_

 **You can enjoy this without reading "Brought Together By Rain, my first HonoYou story. Though I did reference back to their first meeting spot. Hehe. :P**

 **May you enjoy~! XD**

* * *

You has been excited. Fidgety excited. Nervously excited. Weirdly excited. Basically, You has been looking forward to afterschool from the start of the day as this year, the ash-brunette knows what special occasion is today as compared to previous years which she would forget that the 14th of February is not just another day considering how busy she is with club activities and whatnot.

And it wasn't because of the few girls who stopped and approached her to give her chocolates, not because she opened her shoe locker to see chocolates in them, and not because everyone including her friends in Aqours was greeting each other with "Happy Valentine's Day". You didn't forget Valentine's Day this year because of the fruit strawberry and a certain older ginger haired girl who promised to visit this literally eventful day.

.

.

.

 _It was 8pm for both the college student in Tokyo and the high schooler in Numazu, similarly done with school and any homework or household responsibilities; they were both on Skype, happy to finally relax in a chair and the bed respectively, and that they get to see each other._

" _Honoka-chan…Good evening. Hehe." You greets with a blush; still kind of embarrassed and feeling a little giddy for those happy, fluttery feelings from being able to see her girlfriend in Tokyo, even though it's been a few months that they began dating and skyping with each other._

 _ **Aw man, I hope my smile doesn't look too dorky or weird…**_

" _Good evening, You-chan~" Honoka waves energetically from the other side of the screen, her hair down and wet. You swallows as she remembers the first time she met her girlfriend – hair wet, out in the rain._

 _ **Honoka-chan looks so…beautiful with her hair down and wet like that…**_

 _The ash-brunette barely catches that Honoka was asking if her day was okay as she nods for some sort of response. "Um, you just got out of the bath, Honoka-chan?"_

 _The gingerhead didn't mind that her question was not so subtly ignored as she grabbed a towel from somewhere in her room and dried more of her hair. "Yup. A nice warm bath~ How about You-chan?"_

 _ **I could watch Honoka-chan dry her hair all day if she always grins like that while towelling the ends of her hair that looks so soft to touch…**_

 _Again almost not fully registering the gingerhead's question, You blinks multiple times and stammered a respond. "Ah, um, yeah…I…I bathed earlier when I returned from school. There weren't any club activities today…" You smiled awkwardly, sorry for being so out of it (mesmerized by her girlfriend's every little thing)._

 _Honoka's laughter rings in You's ears like honey to Winnie the Pooh and You's silly grin pulls higher. "Then I must have kept you waiting. Ah, hang on."_

" _Nah, you didn't." You says even though Honoka walks out of camera again._

 _ **I'll wait no matter how long… Not that I can say it out loud…**_

" _Back!" Honoka plops down on her seat with some chocolates in hand._

" _Chocolates?" The high diver raises her eyebrows and glances to the time on her laptop; 8.16pm doesn't seem like a time for chocolates. Then again, there isn't a specific time for chocolates._

" _Yup. My neighbour gave me some. I was having a hard time deciding between snacking on chocolates or strawberries…And I kind of just decided chocolates after I played rock, paper, scissors in my head earlier. Hehe~" The way Honoka chuckles and told You the way chocolate won over strawberries made You's stomach do flip flops and a want to pull her girlfriend into a huge hug prodded her; too bad they were in different places._

 _ **Honoka-chan is seriously too cute! I wonder…**_

" _Hey, do you like chocolates more or strawberries?" You moves in her seat to get more comfortable, blue eyes not looking away from the screen, from Honoka._

" _Strawberries! They are my favourite!" The gingerhead immediately replies; the short bounce and child-like smile makes You smiles broader, heart skipping a beat._

 _ **Strawberries, huh…**_

 _You brings her laptop closer to her subconsciously as she gazed lovingly at her girlfriend biting cutely (gobbling to be specific but cute to You regardless) at the chocolates in the bowl the gingerhead kept reaching back in for more._

 _You's chuckle brings Honoka's attention back to her girlfriend on the other side of the screen. The gingerhead blushes and puts her not covered in chocolate hand to the back of her head as she laughed softly and apologetically. "Sorry, You-chan. I got distracted by the chocolates."_

" _It's okay." The ash-brunette chuckles again._

 _ **You getting distracted by chocolates is just like you. And cute too.**_

 _You could feel the heat on her cheeks so she lowers her head and puts a hand up to the camera, embarrassed to be seen blushing by her girlfriend._

" _Hey! Why are you covering the camera, You-chan~~ I wanna see you!" Honoka complains, the clean hand raised in front of her screen and making pushing to the side movements as she tries to pry her out of sight girlfriend's hand from the camera._

 _You takes in the whiney voice of her girlfriend as she took a few deep breaths in hopes of calming her accelerating heartbeat. Not wanting to be unable to see Honoka for any longer, she lowers her hands while praying that her blush isn't too obvious._

 _Her heart's acceleration wasn't able to calm down however, and only sped up as she caught the entire moment of Honoka's pouty expression turn into that of delight; her sky blue eyes sparkling and her lips spreading and curving up into a wide smile._

 _ **You are so in love…**_

 _You can't help but comment to herself, about herself._

" _You-chan-"_

" _You know, um, chocolates should have a reason to be bought or eaten…otherwise we'd eat them every day, huh?" The flustered ash-brunette hastily starts a topic in case Honoka comments about the obvious red spreading across her cheeks to her ears._

 _Honoka blinks, stares at her younger girlfriend in silence for some time, before an unreadable smile graced her lips; she could tell that You was embarrassed for some reason. And since the ash-brunette was trying hard to divert her attention from that, she'll give her that._

" _Mm…I guess." The gingerhead speaks thoughtfully as she put more chocolate into her mouth. Two bites in and her expression morphed into one of eureka. "Oh! Chocolates are eaten on Valentine's Day!"_

 _You blushes at that._

 _ **Valentine's Day…**_

 _Her eyes could not help but wander to the date on the screen – 7th February. So close to the 14th… Was it wrong of her to wish that she could spend Valentine's Day with her bubbly girlfriend in Tokyo?_

 _As though reading You's mind, "I'll go over on Valentine's Day."_

" _Eh?" The ash-brunette's eyes widened in disbelief. "But…It's a weekday, a school day! And it takes four hours if the train is slow-"_

" _I want to." Honoka smiles lovingly to her considerate girlfriend. "Do you not want me to?"_

 _ **Of course I want you to…**_

 _You shakes her head, hands rubbing the bed sheets; an act of uncertainty. She would love to be able to see Honoka in the flesh and spend time together face to face for their first Valentine's Day, but she also does not want to make Honoka do so much for her._

" _Then I don't see the problem." Honoka continues, her determined expression making You's partial reluctance be overshadowed. You is slowly realizing that she loves her girlfriend's determined expression as much as the cute, carefree ones._

 _ **Honoka-chan… Then I want to do something you too!**_

 _You smiles which makes Honoka smiles wider. "I look forward to seeing you."_

 _Honoka giggles excitedly. "Me too!"_

.

.

.

And so, throughout the week from when You's girlfriend has promised to visit on Valentine's Day, the ash-brunette found the smiley gingerhead to reside in her mind almost all times; sometimes at the back of her mind, sometimes brought to the forefront when she sees, smells or hears of strawberries, or chocolates. You kept thinking of what she wanted to do for Honoka then, and could only come up with one thing.

.

.

.

Now You was brisk walking quickly to where she first met Honoka, breaking into a jog when she's nearing that spot close to the beach. You easily hops onto the low wall and takes slow steps while scanning her surroundings for any signs of the gingerhead she wants to see.

 _Honoka-chan isn't here yet, huh…_

Ocean blue eyes looks everywhere with hundred percent alertness so that she doesn't miss her girlfriend, though it's hard to miss when she's standing in the middle of a long stretch of road – sand and ocean to her front, grass as long as a soccer field on the back and buildings not to be seen for a long walk, she couldn't overlook the gingerhead even if she tried.

 _I can't wait to see her…_

You smiled inwardly, hands reaching into her unzipped schoolbag to have her hands rest upon the chocolates she prepared for Honoka; heart pumping slightly out of beat when she thought about what she have to do and wanted to do with her girlfriend – give her true feelings chocolate to Honoka and the after…

"You-chan~!" The loud, clear and unmistakable voice of the gingerhead running up to the ash-brunette calls and she spins around immediately, smile wide and without thinking she jumps off the low wall and walks for the two of them to reach each other sooner. "I can finally hug you~!"

You blushes as Honoka throws her arms around her immediately and nuzzles her cheeks to You's heated ones. Plus she wasn't expecting those words to be the first thing her girlfriend to say to her.

"I wanted to h-hug you too…" The ash-brunette stutters a bit to admit and her heart threatened to beat out of her ribcage when Honoka giggles right in her ear, even if her hair was covering it, the delightful sound still reverberated to her soul.

 _Mm…I hope I'm not hugging too hard..!_

Honoka pulls away, her hands still on her girlfriend's shoulders, grinning without saying a word; simply taking in the full sight of the ash-brunette smiling back to her. You just stares right back into the beautiful, endless blue she adores.

 _I don't mind being lost in Honoka-chan's eyes forever…_

"So how was school?" The gingerhead breaks the sweet silence.

They both laughed. "It was normal."

"I bet you are popular and received lots of chocolates~" Honoka coos as she takes a step closer, arms resting comfortably around the ash-brunette's neck.

"I will only love chocolates from Honoka-chan." You speaks her mind and immediately tenses and moves her hand to cover her face that turned away from facing Honoka.

 _Ahh! Why did I say that out loud?! Honoka-chan's reaction…_

You dares a peek. And a part of her ascends to heaven. Honoka was blushing and a really shy smile plays on the gingerhead's lips, nervous blue looked and looked away from You; all these made You feel so warm and happy and woozy from the inside out.

 _Gods! Honoka-chan! When you look like that I…I…Can't help but want to have you more to myself!_

"H-Honoka-chan…" You clears her throat awkwardly.

"Ah, mm?" Honoka tilts her head to the side, in that cute way You likes and makes You's heart skip a beat.

"Um…I've…got something for you…" The ash-brunette nervously looks to her bag still at the low wall she left it at to walk to her girlfriend.

 _Ah, why did I left it there? No, wait. Should I give it to Honoka-chan here? Or in my room? Or somewhere else..?_

Before You could overheat from unanswered questions, she feels her girlfriend tug her in the direction of her bag, that blushing, nervous expression that made You's legs feel weak not fading.

 _I guess getting pass the giving to Honoka-chan her chocolates comes first…_

You thought they would go somewhere else, but apparently Honoka had other plans as the gingerhead sits on the low beam, facing the ocean.

"Honoka-chan..?" The ash-brunette questions, not understanding why her girlfriend decided to sit here.

 _Surely a more scenic or private place would be better?_

The gingerhead turns her body back to look at You, her nervous grin gaining confidence as she pats the space beside her. "Come sit, You-chan… This is where we first met, so I think it'll be nice to sit around."

 _Oh…That Honoka-chan thinks that this random, kind of in the middle of nowhere spot is special too… This makes me happy..!_

You shakes the desire to cry happy tears and hurries to take a place beside her girlfriend. "R-Ready?"

Honoka giggles and nods. "Ready when you are."

You felt her palms get sweatier as she reached into her schoolbag to take out the box of chocolates she wants to give to Honoka… A box of strawberry flavoured pocky.

 _What will Honoka-chan think about my choice of pocky for her? I just can't think of any other better strawberry flavoured chocolates… Plus…_

"You wanted to play the pocky game with me, You-chan?" You raises her head to see the gingerhead had wriggled closer and wore an expression that was a mix of embarrassed and teasing; You feels like the heat just multiplied tenfold despite the relatively cooling temperature of Numazu in February.

 _Honoka-chan knows what I want…and is willing to do so too…_

The ash-brunette nods a nod of encouragement to herself; she's the one who decided on pocky, wanted to play the pocky game with her girlfriend so that they can have an official first kiss, and…Honoka travelled long for her, is waiting for her… You takes one stick out with shaky fingers.

"Together." Honoka states softly, her hand placed above the younger girl as she guides the pocky into both their mouths, their blue eyes locked with one another, not daring or wanting to look elsewhere.

 _Honoka-chan…_

Slowly and surely, the strawberry flavoured pocky stick which acts as a connector and reason for a kiss gets eaten from both ends by the bright red-faced You and Honoka. Their fingers finding each other's and intertwining where it rested on the cement, in between the two girls.

Lips met, eyes closed and they kept things slow; You pushes firmly on Honoka's lips, Honoka then returns a nudge that was soft but felt. You repeats as she doesn't want the kiss to end yet, Honoka reciprocates by nibbling You's lips with her lips which the ash-brunette lets out a soft moan unintentionally.

"Mm…"

Honoka kisses You's slightly parted lips, grinning blissfully; You saw through her half-lidded eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, You-chan." Honoka says with a loving smile to her girlfriend, You's smile was a matching _so in love_ smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Honoka-chan."

The Fourteenth of February wasn't just a day for chocolates and expression of love now. It was You's and Honoka's anniversary date for their first kiss where they first met and they love that.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Writing the flashback halfway made me think that writing a "long distance Valentine's day between Honoka and You" would be totally adorable too. But I didn't feel like changing up the idea I had, so I continued with what I have. Hehe~ :P**

 **So! Was everyone surprised? :D The 9th Chapter is for my best girls~! Hehe~ Honoka and You! *w***

 **Also, this is the only chapter in which the correct flavour of UR You's pocky stick is used. Hehe~ :P Strawberry dayo! u^W^u Which is why I want to write this story too~ :D When I saw UR You my first thoughts was ChikaYou pocky game! And when I saw the strawberry flavoured stick… I can't help but think of Honoka! XD So HonoYou! *O***

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I had when writing! XD Leave a comment if you like~ :D**

 **P.S. It's 20th February where I am so Happy Birthday me. =w=**


End file.
